


that's it, it's split

by void_glitter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, At least in my head, Gen, One-Shot, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, ages are unspecified, and lo is about 14-16, but dee and pat are older teens, he's a parental figure sort of here, idk how the hell to tag this, patton is highkey an asshole here jsyk, so do with that what you will, unsympathetic Patton Sanders, v and the twins are 7 and 11 respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_glitter/pseuds/void_glitter
Summary: Deceit gains another child.





	that's it, it's split

**Author's Note:**

> so! i haven't written tss fic in at least 6 months (ducks and spiderverse distracted me) but i've seen some very good art+the new episode was fantastic SO as i always do i had to write something! unfortunately i'm very much in writer's block rn so it's probably bad. 
> 
> i want to reiterate here that this involves both remus (tho he doesn't have that name yet) and deceit being sympathetic, and patton being very much not. he's not good here. i know that's a problem for some people, so i wanted to make it super clear! (i usually write him as a Soft Boy so this was different but fun lol) 
> 
> this was also inspired by tumblr user nachosforfree's really good split comic! i didn't take direct insp from it, but it did motivate me to write! please check it out (and the rest of his art) because it's Good Content!

A ripping, piercing scream tears through the mindscape.

Anxiety lets out a quiet, scared sound, scrambling from the armchair to the kitchen, where Deceit is standing, an egg meant for breakfast cracked and splattered messily, shell and all, in a skillet, already cooking.

"What was that?" The small side asks in a horrified voice, latching onto Deceit in a tight embrace. His wide, two-colored eyes fill with tears.

"I'm not sure, shadow." Deceit says softly, picking Anxiety up to hold him close. "Let's go and find out, hm?"

"But that was a scream!" Anxiety hugs Deceit tight around the shoulders. "What if somethin' bad is happenin'?"

"Well, all the more reason for us to be there." Deceit teases, tapping the end of Anxiety's nose with his finger. He scrunches his face up at the contact. "We'll just take a peek, alright?"

Deceit carries Anxiety to their door, which opens into a bleak, empty corridor. The wallpaper is scratched and fading, and the floor is no better. The light flickers off and on above them.

"You'll have to walk, little raven." Deceit says, setting Anxiety gently on the floor. "We can hold hands, though, if you like."

Anxiety latches onto his wrist now, still teary eyed and obviously terrified. As they walk down the hall, holding hands between them, the light stablizes. The wallpaper becomes clean and newly scrubbed. The floor shines, well waxed and polished. They can hear talking, loud, angry voices. Too many voices...

They step into the core sides living area.

And there is... two Creativities.

They're holding onto one another as Morality and Logic argue. They're pretty close to identical-- one's eyes are green, the other's red, and their sashes follow the same coloring. They're holding hands, the green-eyed one having his free hand on his counterpart's shoulder. They look nearly as terrified as Anxiety.

"What on earth have you done?!" Logic is asking, eyes wide and wild in panic, gesturing back at the Creativities. "You separated them! That-- you can't just do things like that, Morality!"

"But things will be better now!" Morality says, bright and cheery. His smile is there as always. "We can keep the good one, and we can send the bad one away. Things will be better like this!?"

The bad one...?

"What's going on?" Deceit asks, voice a pitch higher out of fear. Anxiety shifts behind him, clinging to his cape with both hands. "What happened to Creativity?"

Morality gives him a wide-eyed, falsely innocent look. "I separated them!"

"Separ-- Morality, how did you--?" Deceit can't get the words out. The red-eyed Creativity shuffles closer to his counterpart, hugging him around the middle now. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Morality starts, sugar-sweet voice beginning to turn into a burning sludge, "We don't need a _bad_ Creativity."

" _A bad Creativity_?" Deceit echoes. "What do you mean?"

"All those scary ideas, all those disturbing drawings... they could get Thomas in serious trouble, you know? They could make people think he's evil or dangerous..." Morality sighs, sad and soft. "And I don't want Thomas getting in trouble. So... I separated the two of 'em."

"I want to be put back together!" The two Creativities say in unison, holding eachother tight. "I don't like being apart!"

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Morality chirps, stepping over to grab the red-eyed one by the arm. He tries to tug it away, stepping in ever closer to his twin. Morality's brow furrows and he yanks on Creativity's arm, pulling him into his own embrace.

Immediately, both boys begin to cry. Deceit's heart twists at the pain in their expressions.

"Morality, I... I don't think this is a very good idea." He says, stepping in closer to the pair of them. "They obviously don't want to be separated. They're scared." He rests a hand on Morality's arm. "Please, put them back together."

Morality shakes his head hard. "I can't do that, kiddo. They're going to be like this forever."

" ** _Forever_**?!" The green-eyed boy screeches. "I don't want that!" He grabs his twin's arm and hugs it. "Don't leave me!"

"Now, buddy, you're going to have to leave." Morality says gently, but the way he forcibly pulls the small boy's fingers from his twin's arm is nowhere near gentle. "You're going to go with Deceit and Anxiety. Dee will take very good care of you."

" _What_?" Deceit asks. Anxiety tugs at his cape, his breathing picking up in fear. "I can't-- you have to ask people before you shove responsibility on them!" He snaps, his free hand curling into a fist. Because of course, high-and-mighty Morality would shove the " _bad_ " twin on the ' _dark_ ' sides... the sides he threw out because they're not good enough for him.

"You take care of Anxiety, don't you? I have my hands full with Logic and the other Creativity now, you can take him!" Morality smiles at him, but his eyes are hard. "Now, go on." He says, now to the green-eyed twin.

"Don't take him away!" The red-eyed twin says. His face is wet with tears and he has snot bubbling on his upper lip. "Please, Morality, h-he's part of me, I don't _want_ him to go!"

"I know it's hard, kiddo, but you'll have to handle that kind of thing, as a little prince." Morality's voice is faux-calming. He yanks his Creativity closer and wraps an arm around his shoulders tightly. He makes a terrified noise. The poor thing looks like a butterfly pinned in place, and Deceit's heart hurts in sympathy.

But he knows better than to argue. He always does. Arguing with Morality when he thinks he's right is about the same as arguing with a brick wall.

So he bites his tongue, gives Logic (horrified, confused, unable to do anything because of _too much emotion_ Logic) and the red-eyed Creativity twin sympathetic, comforting looks, and holds his hand out to the sniffling, crying twin in front of him.

"Come on, now." He says, gently, trying to put out his most sincerely comforting vibes. "Let's get you home. I was just about to make breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

Creativity nods, holding his hands to his chest, eyes wide in shock. "B-but... Morality is taking the other Creativity away." He says, looking over to where his twin is being guided to the kitchen by Morality. Logic trails them uncertainly. "I want him back..."

"I know you do, and I'm very sorry I can't get him for you." Deceit says, hand still extended. "I would if Morality would let me, but... he would get very angry, and it's better just to go along sometimes. Now, come on. You can meet Anxiety properly, we can make breakfast..."

It takes a small parcel of time for Creativity to nod, but he does. He takes Deceit's free hand and they start walking home.

"H-hi," Anxiety says, obviously uncertain, as they walk to the dark side's living space. He waves one hand, almost swallowed by his too-big sleeves. "I'm Anxiety."

"I'm... Creativity. I think."

When they get into the house, Deceit is greeted with the stink of burnt eggs.

"Son of a--" He cuts himself off, dropping the littler sides hands and running to the kitchen. He left the burner on, and now the splattered egg is a smoking, stinking mess. "Oh, that's just _fantastic_. A waste of eggs..."

He grabs the skillet, turns off the stove, and walks to the trashcan to dump the ruined eggs. It's fine, it's fine, it's fine...

"Wait!" Creativity says hurriedly. "I, um, I'll take that." He walks over and tries to take the skillet right out of Deceit's hands.

Deceit laughs abruptly. "What--? Creativity, buddy, you can't eat eggs with all the shells and stuff. It's not healthy. I'll make you and Anxiety something better, okay?"

"But I want it." Creativity says stubbornly. He tugs the skillet. "I don't mind gross stuff. And you shouldn't waste food."

Deceit and Anxiety share a Look.

 _He's really serious_? Anxiety's purple and green eyes ask.

Deceit shrugs. _Seems like it_.

So, despite serious misgivings, Deceit gives Creativity the ruined eggs. He's honestly too tired to argue too much-- it's not even ten in the morning, for God's sake. Too much too early, he thinks.

He makes Anxiety and himself a new pan of scrambled eggs, along with a quick serving of bacon, and the three of them sit at the table to eat breakfast. Creativity digs into his shell-filled eggs with delight, and no discomfort, it seems.

This is going to be their new normal, Deceit supposes.


End file.
